A Mi Pecosa
by Elhyzha
Summary: Un pequeño regalo a Terry en su cumple, espero que les guste//lean//besos//


**Hola****! Aquí de nuevo, algo pequeño, para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Terry.**

**Espero que les guste! Ya saben son bien recibidos todo tipo de comentarios.**

**Recuerdo tu piel estremecerse bajo mi toque, bajo mis manos, manos que recorrieron por primera vez tu piel**** suave y blanca una noche de nieve, recuerdo nuestra primera vez y me siento el mas afortunado de los hombres por tener a mi lado a una mujer como tu. Aunque haya pasado ya el tiempo, lo que sucedió en mi departamento es el mas dulce recuerdo de mi vida, es algo que agradezco enormemente al Creador por dejarme ser en tu vida, desde ese día y para siempre, mi pequeña pecosa. Desde ese entonces me prometí protegerte ante todo y todos.**

_**Te habías marchado sin siquiera mirarme a las ojos, y yo…me sentí el mas vil de los hombres cuando apenas habían pasado unos minutos de tu partida, por un momento te tuve junto a mi y me **__**permití soñar con un futuro juntos, con una familia como la que tanto anhelamos los dos y nunca tuvimos, sin embargo, cual fue mi reacción al verte partir? Al ver como te alejabas de mí y te llevabas mi vida entera, mis sueños, simplemente todo?. En ese momento no pude pensar en otra cosa que no sea maldecir mi destino, maldecir todo lo que miraba, lo que tocaba, por que sin ti absolutamente nada vale en este mundo.**_

_**Entre a su cuarto, la mire y no pude mas que desear estar en su lugar, por lo menos así podr**__**ía quizás tenerte cerca, me miro emocionada, con lagrimas en los ojos y nunca pude sentir la cosa mas minima de verla en ese estado por mi. Si fueras tú mi corazón sin dudarlo se partiría en mil pedazos. Trate por un instante de imaginar como seria vivir a su lado, qué estupida idea!, jamás lo lograría. No pude prometerle nada, mí cabeza no podía apartarte ni un solo momento.**_

_**Trate de buscar entre mi vida algún error imperdonable que haya cometido desde que nací hasta estos momentos, buscar alguna razón que justifique lo que por estos momentos estoy pasando, TE AMO y maldita**__** sea mi suerte no pude ni siquiera profesarte con palabras lo que mi ser guarda para ti, solamente para ti.**_

_**Estuve paseando como león enjaulado en aquel cuarto mientras la mirada de ella me seguía cada paso. no se cuanto tiempo **__**continúe callado sin saber que decir o que hacer, pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que no quería pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien al que solamente puedo ofrecerle cariño y agradecimiento, por un momento la imagen del duque de Grandchester, mi padre, se me vino a la mente, por todos los cielos, estaba a punto de cometer el mismo error que el, estaba a punto de condenarme a una vida miserable al tomar una decisión por deber, por deber y no por amor, en ese instante lo supe.**_

_**No aguante mas y salí lo mas rápido que pude de ese lugar, no me detuve a pensar lo que ella estuviera sintiendo en esos momentos, solo podía seguir los pasos que mi alma me dictaba y lo que mi corazón sentía por ti. Y rogué que ella algún día me perdonara. Me salvo la vida, pero al no tenerte, es como si hubiera muerto ahí mismo.**_

_**Tome mi carro que estacione por algún lugar de ahí, y acelere con todas mis fuerzas deseando que pudiera alcanzarte. Fui al hotel y casi a gritos pregunte por ti, el recepcionista me informo que habías dejado el hotel hace un rato, sin ni siquiera darle las gracias salí de ahí para dirigirme a la estación.**_

_**Nunca antes había sentido que las calles se me hacían eternas, interminables, cuando recién llegue lo que mas disfrutaba eran los paseos lentos, el aire despejaba mis penas y solo pensaba que algún día las disfrutaría contigo como copiloto, y ahora, lo que mas aborrecían era precisamente la lentitud con la que la gente maneja, y no me dejaba avanzar como yo quería. **_

_**Gracias al cielo y a todos los santos, por fin llegue, escuche decir al señor de seguridad que no podía dejar mi vehiculo en ese lugar por que estorbaba el paso, hice caso omiso y salí del carro para correr como loco por la estación, poco me importo cuando el señor dijo que hablaría a una grúa para que lo levantara del lugar, que me importaba si eso le pasaba a mi carro, algo material ,cuando lo esencial para mi estaba a punto de abordar un tren para salirse de mi vida para siempre. Mi pecho luchaba por contener mi corazón que estaba a punto de salir, latía con desesperación, con emoción de saber que tome la decisión correcta, por fin hice algo que realmente valía la pena y ese algo es amar, estar con alguien que también me profesa el mismo sentimiento y esa persona eres tu. Pequeña traviesa.**_

_**Candy!- grite con las fuerzas que aun me quedaban- Candy!- en mi desesperación- Candy!!! Y la gente me miraba. De repente vi, como una pequeña figura vestida de rojo avanzaba hacia el tren a punto de salir, corrí hacia ti, y tú parecías correr de mi. Faltaba una corta distancia y pude tocar tu hombro.**_

_**Candy, pensé que no te alcanzaría, si que corres pecosa!- te dije emocionado.**_

_**Que haces aquí? no te das cuenta que esto no es correcto?- respondiste con lagrimas en los ojos y me sentí el mas vil y responsable de hacerte sentir de ese modo.**_

_**Déjame hablar, necesito decirte miles de cosas.-esperanzado que aceptarías.**_

_**Ya todo esta dicho, mira que no tiene caso ya! Por favor necesito abordar ese tren, te lo suplico suéltame y déjame ir-tus lagrimas caían cual tormenta a mitad de la noche.**_

_**Escúchame**__** y si después decides irte yo mismo te traeré, pero por favor ahora acompáñame, te lo ruego- hasta ahora eres a la única persona a quien le rogaria hasta la mas minima de las cosas. Me miraste un largo rato parece ser que deseabas mirar dentro de mi y lo lograste, lograste ver todo lo que por dentro estaba pasándome. Te tome de la mano y me dirigí a la salida, no pusiste resistencia y así en silencio entendí que aceptaste.**_

_**Por suerte el vigilante no cumplió su amenaza y mi coche estaba aun donde lo deje. El camino trascurrió en el más absoluto silencio, nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna, tú solamente mirabas por la ventana y en ese momento desee más que nunca saber lo que por tu mente estaba pasando.**_

_**Al entrar a mi departamento una sensación extraña me invadió por completo, tal vez era el miedo de saber tu reacción ante todo esto que nos estaba pasando, tenia tantos planes para ti y para mi, que tan solo en unos instantes todo acabo cuando ni siquiera había empezado.**_

_**-quieres tomar algo?- para romper el hielo entre tu y yo, si tanto disfrutamos estar el uno con el otro no entiendo por que ahora es la excepción.**_

_**-chocolate estaría bien, gracias- respondiste sin mirarme y te sentaste mientras me voltee a preparar tu bebida.**_

_**-aquí tienes, - te ofrecí y al tomar la taza, nuestras manos rozaron, y ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, sentiste esa descarga eléctrica que recorrió nuestro cuerpo en ese instante? yo se que si, y con esa misma intensidad con la que sentí, tus ojos no mienten, hasta ahora, y mucho menos a mi, que te conozco mas de lo que piensas. Tome asiento frente a ti no sabia por donde empezar, bueno por el principio no estaría mal...**_

_**-han pasado tantas cosas desde tu llegada a N.Y. de las cuales yo debía de hablarte, pero no sabia como hacerlo, no reuní el valor que necesitaba, y lamento mucho que te hayas enterado de boca de otras personas,-continúe**_

_**Mi única justificación era tan solo el hecho de pensar que podía perderte en ese momento, tú sabes muy bien que expresar mis sentimientos no es tan fácil para mí, por fin decidí hablar contigo después de la función, pero los planes cambiaron.**_

_**-Terry…- me interrumpiste, pero esta vez yo quería hablar quería hacerlo y sacar de una vez por todas todo lo que he guardado por mucho tiempo.**_

_**-déjame terminar…al terminar la función iba contarte todo lo que paso con Susana con su accidente y de cómo me había salvado de morir entre todos eso fierros, te busque, lo único que quería era verte y desahogarme contigo y juntos poder buscar una solución, por que yo, Candy, Te Amo, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás desde la primera vez que te mire, y yo se que no te son ajenos mis sentimientos, se que sientes lo mismo que yo aunque no hayas dicho nada al respecto, lo veo en tus ojos- y me atreví a tocar tu rostros, acariciar tu mejilla sonrojada, te apoyaste de mi mano y cerraste tus ojos. Tuve la tentación de besarte pero al hacerlo quizás no podría detenerme y no quiero arrástrate a un mundo desconocido y mucho menos asustarte. A pesar de tu madurez a tu corta edad, eres tan inocente para ciertas cosas y eso es una de las virtudes que amo de ti.**_

_**-Terry! Esto no esta bien, no es correcto- tomaste mis manos entre las tuyas y las llevaste a tus labios para depositar un sutil beso- es verdad todo lo que dices, yo también… yo también Te Amo, pero tu sabes mejor que nadie que es imposible, yo no podría…**_

_**-calla, por favor, Este momento mágico quiero guardarlo por siempre, no sabes cuando desee escucharte decir que me amas, cuanto soñé con tenerte así de cerca, Candy no hay nada mas importante en este mundo que estar con la persona que se ama, tu y yo nos amamos no hay por que sacrificar nuestra felicidad por terceras personas.**_

_**-ella tomo tu lugar en ese accidente, si no hubiera sido de ese modo, como crees que viviría al saber que ya no te veré nunca mas? En esta situación por lo menos tengo la seguridad que estas a salvo, que estas vivo y eso para mi es suficiente para vivir en paz, aunque no te tenga a mi lado.**_

_**-pues para mi el no tenerte cerca, es igual que haber muerto en ese lugar, por que sin ti la vida para mi no es nada. Candy estoy frente a ti, pidiéndote que me dejes estar a tu lado, que me dejes despertar todos los días con una sonrisa en los labios de saber que te tengo a mi lado. Nunca le mentí ella siempre supo que tu eres la única dueña de mi corazón. Vas a ver que con el tiempo ella entenderá que estar al lado de un hombre que no siente por ella más que agradecimiento, no la hará feliz, y estoy seguro que podrá encontrar a alguien que le pueda dar todo el amor que necesita.**_

_**- y si eso no pasa? preguntaste insegura de hacer esa pregunta- y que hay de tu promesa?**_

_**te diría que cumplir promesas no es mi fuerte, y si no se trata de ti, mucho menos.- sonreíste por primera vez en esa noche sonreíste y mi vida se ilumino, tan solo con aquel gesto tuyo. Por fin tuve el valor de tomarte entre mis brazos y sonreí para mis adentros al sentir que no te oponías, te apreté tan fuerte a mi, con miedo a que ese momento mágico fuera un sueño y que al despertar no estuvieras a mi lado. Aun no se cuanto tiempo duro ese abrazo. Me separe a penas unos milímetros de ti tan solo para tomar tu rostro entre mis manos y pegar nuestra frente, para susurrarte, cuanto te amo.**_

_**Tus labios se entre abrieron quizás para decirme algo, pero al verlos así, no pude contenerme mas, por Dios que ya no pude.**_

_**Te bese, por fin nuestros labios se encontraban de nuevo, por fin podían tocarse después de **__**tanto añorarlo, danzaban armoniosos, la ternura con la que correspondiste me volvió loco en ese instante, te sentí tan entregada a mi, no me di cuenta cuando el beso dejo de ser casto para convertirse en una beso lleno de pasión, tu cuerpo me amoldaba al mío perfectamente, tus manos se prendieron de mis cabellos y esa caricia tuya me estremeció hasta los huesos, no sabia hasta que punto debería llegar , pero teniéndote entre mis brazos y tu sin poner resistencia alguna todo eso me nublo razón y solo seguí mi instinto de hombre y tu la de mujer aquella que poco a poco empezaba a despertar y de la cual yo era el único responsable.**_

_**De pronto algo en mi me indico que estábamos en el lugar equivocado, **__**así que sin pensarlo mas te tome entre mis brazos, sonreíste, y ese gesto me indico que podía seguir sin problema alguno. Te deposite en la cama como el más preciadote los tesoros, y lo que siguió fue único e indescriptible, dejamos este mundo para estar en otro donde solo unos cuantos somos afortunados en llegar, te entregaste en cuerpo y alma, me entregue sin reservas, unimos nuestras almas y nuestros cuerpos para ser uno solo, nos profesamos amor en el mudo leguaje de la piel. Mientras la nieve caía sobre la ciudad de N.Y.**_

_**Desde aquella noche, no he podido concebir la vida si no es a tu lado, me volví adicto a ti, a tus besos, a tus caricias. Con tan solo una sonrisa me elevas al cielo, y tenerte es lo más sublime que jamás pude tener. **_

_**Pasamos muchas pruebas, Susana, tu familia…pero nuestro amor fue más fuerte que todo. Y hoy estas a mi lado. Para siempre.**_

**-mmh que haces despierto a esta hora? No crees que es un poco tarde?****- preguntaste haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos**

**-te contemplaba dormir- te bese la frente, las mejillas, tu cuello y tu piel se estremece igual o mas que la primera vez que me atreví a besarte de esa manera, hoy podemos amarnos sin limite, después de tanto luchar la tranquilidad reina en nuestro hogar, logramos la familia que deseamos con tanto anhelo.**

**-ven aquí…! Me jalaste y rodeaste mi cuello con tus brazos y a pesar de ser media noche, nuestro ritual amoroso empezó de nuevo….**

**Con todo mi amor para el hombre que me hace estremecer de pies a cabeza tan solo con una sonrisa.**

**Para aquel que cambio la vida de muc****has al conocerlo….**

**Muchas felicidades en tu ****día…**

**Si pudiera atravesar los sueños, llegaría hasta ti y detendría el tiempo, Tan solo para mirarte y perderme en la luz que proyectan tus ojos, tanto tiempo añorando poder tocarte y susurrarte cuanto mi corazón tiene para entregarte, cuanto mi piel arde por tus caricias…eres un sueño? O las mas fiel realidad? He atravesado el tiempo y la distancia para estar frente a ti…pero tengo miedo de tocarte, tengo miedo si al hacerlo te desvaneces…**

**Terrence Grahum Grandchester.**

**28 de Enero de ****1897**

**By **

**Elisa Colli**


End file.
